Pinch Me
by sleep-silent
Summary: You might say Ichigo Kurosaki is full of memories, so full that he can't even have anymore. His lover, Gimmjow, deals with their first encounter, their first kiss, and even the first time they have sex, every day. Sure, amnesia has its disadvantages, but is it really that bad? AU. Warnings inside.


**WARNINGS****: Alternate universe, yaoi, graphical sex between two men, possible OOC, and swearing.**

A/N: **Feeling a little oneshot deprived lately, so I materialized one of the many Grimm/Ichi ideas that storm around in my head. This is indeed a oneshot... eh, multiple oneshot. There is another chapter. But hey, it doesn't have to be that way. I might continue it beyond two measly chapters, but I wanna know your guys' impressions. How do you feel about Ichigo having his memory rid of Grimmjow?**

**You can expect some action right off the bat. ;) **

* * *

_Peak of Dreams_

**I**

Have you ever had a dream about someone you don't know?

If the answer is no, then by no means is that rare.

You see, dreaming of someone that your brain isn't familiar with just isn't possible. How can your mind put together a random person for you, just so you can dream about it? Would that person even be real?

I strongly believed all those theories (facts, maybe?) about dreaming. Including the one about the ability to only dream about things you have information on. Or the one where you can't die in your dreams. Even the theory that you can become lucid while you dream; that one's my favorite.

I guess I'm getting off track here.

My point is that despite my beliefs about not being able to dream of a stranger, I had indeed dreamt of a face I had never seen before.

At first I thought that maybe he was someone who I had seen on the street, or at the store. But then it hit me.

He had blue hair.

Tell me, if your eyes were to stare upon someone with _blue _hair, then wouldn't that image burn into your mind? I mean, if I saw someone with such a strong hue of blue hair I would immediately call bullshit on it; writing it off as a wig or something.

But with eyes to precisely match such loud hair, I just couldn't bring myself to brush it aside—his hair was definitely the real deal.

As for my dream? Well, I'm not sure how or why, but the detail was amazing. Almost like it had really happened. I could feel everything, smell everything; and to elaborate on before, I was in control—completely lucid.

It started out like any normal evening would. I had just gotten home from work, my body ached from sitting in the same chair all day, I was hungry—the usual. I headed for my tiny apartment room to change out of my suit.

Then the dream setting sunk in. I noticed light steaming out from under my door and I thought, _hmm, certainly not my doing. _So cautiously, I shuffled forward, wondering if I had indeed forgot to turn my light off.

In my room, nothing was out of the ordinary and there were no suspicious figures. However, the door did close itself.

I turned around to find said blue haired man, smiling suspiciously and sporting a completely breathtaking appearance. He had my fear of the unknown muffled by his overall impressiveness.

"Remember me?" He asked.

Ogling at his god-like figure, I mustered up the obvious response.

"N-No..."

The man advanced on me, slowly revealing the fact that he was a good deal taller than me. _Sure, just pile on the perks will you? _I thought.

He went for my tie, grabbing the knot and loosening it slowly.

"Allow me to jog your memory, then."

I gulped. But still, I didn't turn away.

I felt myself harden under my pants. Quickly, I backed away out of sheer embarrassment. But in turn, the man only closed in on me until he had chased me onto my bed.

He pulled the sides of my jacket down my arms, his face getting closer to mine until our lips met in a heated, neat kiss. His mouth was hot on mine; the way our tongues slid against each other so brashly only made me harder.

I took the initiative to pull his coat from his shoulders, then proceeded to retreat further onto the mattress, the man following hungrily. He pushed me down until my back laid flat, then he straddled my hips and claimed my wet lips again.

Soon after I felt a warm hand slither under my untucked shirt, caressing one of my nipples. His free hand took my hair and pulled ever so gently, just another thing that drove me further into ecstasy.

I went on to remove his shirt and return the favor; but he stopped me and also pulled my shirt off, then took my other nipple into his mouth. I let my first, long drawn moan escape me out of reflex and arched my back; pushing my overdue erection into his abdomen.

"You're not very patient, huh, Ichigo?"

I don't know where he learned my name, but at the time, I wasn't thinking about that. The only thing that was apparent to me was that his when his voice said my name, it did weird things to me. And so, I moaned again, my efforts to respond not even valiant.

I watched eagerly as that head of blue hair descended down my belly and stopped at my belt. I heard the cling of the buckle as it was loosened. Sometime after that I felt that same warm hand envelop me. Slowly moving, as if admiring.

"Ready?"

Before I even had the chance to think about answering, my mind went fuzzy. Like diving into warm water and soft sand, I could feel the complete satisfaction that finally engulfed me.

A curious tongue played with the underside of my erection. Weirdly, that was exactly where I liked it, I wonder how he knew that? Is it because it was a dream?

Slowly, his head began to rise and fall as he gave me head. Little slurping noises escaped him when he got too close to the tip. Those very sounds brought me closer to coming, I closed my eyes tightly, trying to focus on keeping myself from exploding.

The man's mouth slid up my erection one final time before he looked at me and smiled a gentle smile.

"It's OK, you don't have to hold back Ichigo."

A few more pumps with that godly mouth of his and I came in his mouth.

He laid on my belly for a short while, then went on to kiss me like he had before—all heated and making me hard again.

This time his erection persisted through his pants and I found myself fondling him almost by reflex. His breath hitched, then came out like a shiver as he pressed his entire body against mine; his tongue delved deep into my mouth.

I struggled to unbutton his pants, I guess because I was only used to unbuttoning things from my perspective. He helped me then, found my lips one last time before putting distance between us. I watched in shock as he reached into my nightstand and in one attempt, found my lube. How did he know where it was?

Soon after, we were both completely nude and the man was back on top of me. He started to finger me, and I groaned a word I had never heard before.

"Grimmjow…"

His fingers paused, when I looked at his face he looked confused. But that expression forged into a smile.

"Say my name again, Ichigo."

So I knew his name after all, huh. What an interesting name.

"Grimmjow," I heeded, and he smiled again.

For the second time, he asked me if I was ready. I shook my head yes and he proceeded to press the tip of his dick against me. I gripped the bed sheets, feeling that this whole ordeal was belated.

He pushed himself inside me slowly, then fell on his hands, each of them on either side of my shoulders.

For a while all I could see was red, the pain overbearing me. But like a little light among an ocean of darkness, a hint of pure pleasure persisted until it overcame the pain. Soon I was panting and moaning in sync with his movements as he went back and fourth. Our bodies pressed against each other each time he sheathed himself into me.

I reached for my new, throbbing erection.

His eyes flickered down to my hand cupping myself then he stopped me, moving my hand and using his instead to do the work. Remains of old lube adhered to his hand, enhancing his hand job and making me go red in the face.

With my now free hands I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't handle such an intense libido and soon my hands flexed into claws, my fingernails were surely scratching that flawless skin of his. However, in response, he moaned louder.

"I'm almost there…" He said, his voice straining.

I was about to finish as well, and with him gaining speed, I was sure my time would be up any second now.

An orgasm claimed me, forcing a loud moan of his name and my hands to practically draw blood from his back. I came right before him, semen littering my stomach.

A few seconds later, inside of me, I could feel his come filling me up. Then, as he unsheathed himself, I could then feel it seep from me. The sensation nearly made me hard again.

He collapsed beside me. From the corner of my eye, I could see his chest pumping intensely. I turned my head and watched as his body calmed down. He watched me as well.

"Pinch me," He said.

"It's not a dream though." I assured him, clearly mistaken.

He laughed. "I guess you're right."

The rest after that was a mystery. I assumed I just woke up or something, I mean, that's the most logical explanation, right?

But sometimes I like to imagine what it would happen afterwards, after I roll over and fall asleep to his breathing. What would it be like in the next day? What do his sleepy eyes look like in the morning? What does his hair look like with the sunlight shining through it?

That's the shitty part about dreams, though. I just needed to live with the fact that he was a figure of my imagination. There was no way I could pursue him. He didn't exist, that's all there was to it…

At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

You see, this 'dream', it didn't end there. My supposed imagination materialized into reality, and fate herself pulled cupid's arrow back—striking me dead on while I stared straight into those deep blue eyes.


End file.
